Predators such as the European Red Fox are widely distributed across Australia (and other countries). The main agricultural impact from foxes is predation on lambs and goat kids. Foxes are thought to prey on 10-30% of lambs in some areas. Common fox control techniques include lethal baiting, shooting, trapping, den fumigation, and destruction and exclusion fencing. Considerable economic and human resources are dedicated to preventing fox predation. The national cost of direct fox predation on lambs is estimated at more than AUD100 million annually.
Sensible alternatives to current fox management tools are required. Preferred solution would have a minimal impact on the environment, be cost effective and reliable.
The present invention was made consequent to the discovery that an array of lights flashing in an irregular pattern is effecting in deterring night time predation by foxes. It is suspected that the array, visible to the foxes from a distance, and flashing irregularly, simulates to the fox, the appearance of humans. The inventor's experience over a number of years confirms that the aforementioned approach is extremely effective.